Работа с визуализацией и оптимизацией
SET CLIPPINGFACTOR Описание Настройка дальности прогрузки игрового мира По умолчанию равно 1.0. Обычно используется от 0.1 до 2.0. English Setting the clipping-factor. Default is 1. Usually check 0.1 ... 2.0. Синтаксис '' SET CLIPPINGFACTOR value ''Пример SET CLIPPINGFACTOR 2 На рисунке ниже ClippingFactor равен 1''', '''2 и 4''' соответственно. thumb|400px|none TOGGLE FRAME Описание Включение/выключение отображения FPS в верхнем левом углу экрана. English Frame info on/off. Синтаксис '' TOGGLE FRAME thumb|none ZFOGZONE ''Описание Вставка тестовой области с туманом. Тестовая зона тумана не дает тумана вообще. Весь туман убирается. English Inserts test fog-zones. Синтаксис '' ZFOGZONE На рисунке ниже изображен ландшафт до применения команды и после. thumb|400px|none ZHIGHQUALITYRENDER ''Описание Установка максимальных параметров визуализации: дальность прогрузки объектов и уровня, величина оптимизации геометрии ландшафта и объектов, максимальный размер текстур. English Batch activation of high-quality render options: vob/level farClip, levelLOD-Strength, Object-LOD, TexMaxSize. ''Синтаксис '' ZHIGHQUALITYRENDER На верхнем рисунке изображен ландшафт до применения команды '''ZHIGHQUALITYRENDER и после. На нижнем рисунке изображен ландшафт до применения команды ZHIGHQUALITYRENDER и ZFOGZONE и после. thumb|400px|none ZMARK Описание Пометка Occluder полигонов. English Marks outdoor occluder polys. Синтаксис '' ZMARK Технология Occluder не позволяет загружаться ландшафту расположенным за Occluder полигоном, до тех пор, пока ландшафт не попадет в зону прямой видимости камеры. thumb|400px|none ZPROGMESHLOD ''Описание Применение LOD определенной величины для всех объектов мира. По умолчанию = -1. Возможные значения от 0 и выше. English Apply global strength value to all pm LOD rendering, -1 (default), 0..1..x... Синтаксис '' ZPROGMESHLOD strength ''Пример ZPROGMESHLOD 20 Команда воздействует только на объекты для которых доступен LOD, т.е. объектов не расположенных в папке nolod. В первую очередь LOD воздействует на Npc и другие ASC модели. После этого ухудшается отображение статических 3DS моделей. thumb|400px|none ZRMODE FLAT Описание Режим визуализации без материалов. English Render mode flat. Синтаксис '' ZRMODE FLAT thumb|400px|none ZRMODE MAT ''Описание Стандартный режим визуализации с материалами. English Render mode material/normal. Синтаксис '' ZRMODE MAT thumb|400px|none ZRMODE WIRE ''Описание Каркасный режим визуализации. English Render mode wireframe. Синтаксис '' ZRMODE WIRE thumb|400px|none ZRMODE WMAT ''Описание Каркасный режим визуализации с материалами. English Render mode material with overlaid wireframe. Синтаксис '' ZRMODE WMAT thumb|400px|none ZSET LEVELFARCLIPZSCALER ''Описание Настройка положения секущей плоскости игрового мира. По умолчанию = 1. English Adjust far clipping plane for static level mesh, 1 being default. Синтаксис '' ZSET LEVELFARCLIPZSCALER value ''Пример ZSET LEVELFARCLIPZSCALER 2 На рисунке ниже параметр LEVELFARCLIPZSCALER равен 0.5, 1''' и '''4. thumb|400px|none ZSET NEARCLIPZ Описание Настройка положения ближайшей секущей плоскости игрового мира. English Sets the value for the near clipping plane. Синтаксис '' ZSET NEARCLIPZ value ''Примечание Использование команды ни к чему не привело, только моргание экрана и игрового мира. ZSET VOBFARCLIPZSCALER Описание Настройка дальности загрузки для виртуальных объектов. По умолчанию = 1. English Adjust far clipping plane for objects, 1 being default. Синтаксис '' ZSET VOBFARCLIPZSCALER value ''Пример ZSET VOBFARCLIPZSCALER 0.5 На рисунке ниже параметр VOBFARCLIPZSCALER равен 1''' и '''0.5. thumb|400px|none ZTOGGLE AMBIENTVOBS Описание Отключить/включить отображение VOB с установленным параметром isAmbient. English Toggles rendering of ambient vobs. Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE AMBIENTVOBS ''Заметка Разработчики допустили ошибку и команда не работает должным образом. Вместо команды zToggle AmbientVobs используется ZTOGGLE ENVMAP. ZTOGGLE FLUSHONAMBIENTCOL Описание Включение обновления визуализации при изменении цвета окружающего освещения. English Toggles flushing the renderer on ambientcol change. Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE FLUSHONAMBIENTCOL ''Заметка При тестировании команда никак себя не показала. ZTOGGLE LIGHTSTAT Описание Включение/выключение карты теней от статических источников освещения. English Toggles lightmaps and vertex light. Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE LIGHTSTAT ''Заметка При тестировании команда никак себя не показала. ZTOGGLE MARKPMESHMATERIALS Описание Окраска виртуальных объектов согласно цветовому коду. Соответствие кодов не известно. English Marks vob/pmesh materials with color-code: red = 1st mat, blue = 2nd, green = 3d, yellow... white... brown... black = 7th. Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE MARKPMESHMATERIALS thumb|400px|none ZTOGGLE MATMORPH ''Описание Включение/выключение морфируемых материалов. English Toggles morphing of materials. Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE MATMORPH ''Заметка При тестировании команда никак себя не показала. ZTOGGLE RENDERORDER Описание Отложенная визуализация неба (для улучшения производительности Z-буфера). English Render sky last (possible better z buffer perfomance). Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE RENDERORDER thumb|400px|none ZTOGGLE RENDERPORTALS ''Описание Включить/выключить визуализацию порталов. Только для Spacer. English Toggles rendering of all portals (Spacer only). Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE RENDERPORTALS thumb|400px|none ZTOGGLE RENDERVOB ''Описание Включить/выключить отображение виртуальных объектов. English Toggles drawing of vobs. Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE RENDERVOB Скрываются все виртуальные объекты, включая Npc. thumb|400px|none ZTOGGLE SHOWPORTALS ''Описание Включить/выключить отображение порталов обрабатываемых окклюзией. English Displays portals processed during occlusion during. Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE SHOWPORTALS ''Заметка При тестировании команда никак себя не показала. ZTOGGLE SHOWTRACERAY Описание Включить/выключить отображение лучей трассировки мира в виде линий. English Displays all rays traced in the world as lines. Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE SHOWTRACERAY thumb|400px|none ZTOGGLE TNL ''Описание Включить/выключить освещение и трансформацию с помощью аппаратных средств. English Toggles using of hardware transform and lightning. Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE TNL На рисунке изображена локация до применения команды и после. thumb|400px|none ZTOGGLE VOBBOX ''Описание Отображение BoundingBox виртуальных объектов. English Toggles bbox3D drawing of vobs. Синтаксис '' ZTOGGLE VOBBOX thumb|400px|none ZVIDEORES ''Описание Настройка разрешения экрана и качества цветопередачи. English Sets video resolution. Синтаксис '' ZVIDEORES resY color ''Пример ZVIDEORES 800 600 32 Категория:MARVIN Категория:Визуализация Категория:Оптимизация